


Art for Honey Flower, Apple and Lime

by derryderrydown



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Art for Honey Flower, Apple and Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey Flower, Apple and Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666581) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



Here are the pictures I drew for Honey Flower, Apple & Lime (or, The Tale of the Rake and the Footman).

**Cover**

**Footman Jared Padalecki**

  
I couldn't find any reference for a Victorian footman's uniform so, working on the principle that footmen were normally dressed about forty years out of fashion, I gave him something resembling an 1820s post captain's jacket. Because Naval reference, I have.

**Jensen out riding**

  
Yeah, Victorian horses generally weren't that big. And Victorians still used hunt seat, not forward seat. And I forgot to put in the other set of reins. I SUCK, I KNOW.

**SEX0RZ**

  
Jensen is remarkably difficult to draw. *sigh* But I'm rather pleased with how Jared's face turned out.


End file.
